


Burnt Milk

by hailynx



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a bitter taste, something like a broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own K Project.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

Suoh Mikoto stopped tasting it shortly after Totsuka’s passing but his habit of drinking the fruit milk was hard to drop. Even if it wasn’t given to him like it had usually been (forcefully, by Totsuka), Suoh sought it out anyway. Fruit milk was meant to be sweet and easy on the throat. Instead, whenever Suoh sculled it down, there was a burning aftertaste even though he barely tasted it at all. It was a bitter taste, something like a broken heart. The sensation of burning was somewhat soothing to his soul but burnt milk wasn’t appetizing in the least. It tasted even worse than cigarettes and it didn’t give Suoh the kick that he needed.

 

Settling down sloppily on the couch at the HOMRA bar, Souh sighed as he dropped his head back. He didn’t know whether it was aching or whether he was just too tired for it all. Kusanagi was polishing glasses at the bar as Anna took minor steps over to Suoh and finally settled next to him. He didn’t have to look to know that the sight was familiar. Suoh looked at his hand again, with little hope that Totsuka might pop out of nowhere and save him again, with words of encouragement and a small touch to assure him that his hands were meant for saving.

 

It didn’t happen. His hands continued to burn in his vision and only when Anna nudged at him did he finally return to reality. Turning to her with a softened gaze, Suoh titled his head questioningly. The youngest HOMRA member stared back at their King and said nothing. After an exchange of silence, she got to her feet and walked off. Suoh turned to Kunsanagi with a quizzical expression but the man behind the shades just shrugged.

 

The Red King heaved an exhausted sigh as he scanned the bar. In the nooks and crannies of the bar, there were hints of Totsuka. It was as if he never left to begin with. The traces of Totsuka that were left behind were both comforting and haunting. Kusanagi often complained about the expensive habits but now, the items existed to confirm that Totsuka was once here. The brat—or wild animal trainer as Kusanagi liked to call him, knew how to leave an imprint even if it was unintentional.

 

Suoh’s eyes darted from the old camera to the egg that sat on the counter and finally to the guitar that placed safely at the side of the bar. Each memory weighed him down. He could feel his condition drop as he went through them. The brat that he once felt was annoying, had found the little whole in his wall of flames and managed endure the heat to squeeze through. Suoh closed his eyes tightly for a short moment before he readied himself to go. However, he halted when his hand met with the cool carton of milk that sat on the mini coffee table. As he tried to figure out where it came from, Anna came back.

 

Her hair jumped and landed back on her shoulders with a rhythm, even though she was taking careful, slow and light steps. In her hand was a pot of something hot and red. She beckoned Kusanagi over too and set the pot onto the wooden mat carefully once she was close enough. She pulled small bowls out of nowhere and served the hot soup that was as red as the King’s flames. Kusanagi exchanged gaze with the King and they both gave each other a soft shrug.

 

“It’s red.” Anna stated.

 

Their youngest usually didn’t say much nor did she usually have such a gleam in her eyes. The Red King held back a sigh and picked up the bowl that she had filled with hot liquid and took a sip just to please her. She was the one that he could not deny. Suoh placed on a poker face as he waited for Kusanagi to join him. They exchange another glance once Kusanagi has swallowed.

 

Before they could even lie, Anna stared at them and her eyes dared them to scull it all. Making a competition out of it, the King and his first in command lifted the bowl and drown it all down. They both make a mental note to keep Anna out of the kitchen in the future. Even if she had made the soup with Totsuka before, something had seriously gone awry. It wasn’t as complex or sour as Suoh remembered it. This time, it was just plain spicy.

 

Once done, Anna nudged at the Red King again, this time, making it clear that she had left the fruit milk there for him. Ruffling her hair, Suoh tore open the mini carton and attempted to scull. His hand was held back by Anna who was forcing him to take it slow. His eyes sharpened for a short moment before they softened again. He did as requested to please her again. This time taste of the fruit milk wasn’t bitter. The fruit milk finally soothed the burn of the spice just as Totsuka had said. When their eyes meet again, Anna smiled.

 

“W-what about me?” Kusanagi questioned, finally managing to speak, voice hoarse and eyes teary.

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Some things may not fit context should the authors provide more information in the future. Therefore, the story may or may not be fixed at a later date.


End file.
